Yanmega
|-|Yanmega= Summary Yanmega is the Ogre Darner Pokémon; a very powerful Bug type Pokémon and the evolved form of Yanma. It resembles a dark green dragonfly. The Pokémon flies at high speeds to track foes down with its large red eyes. Its large fangs and powerful jaw allow Yanmega to bite and tear apart its foes while moving at high speeds. Furthermore, its wings are strong enough to create powerful shockwaves which can cause critical internal injuries to foes and dislodge large trees simply by taking off. Sinnoh Elite Four member and Bug Specialist Aaron uses a Yanmega on his team. |-|Yanma= Summary Yanma is the Clear Wing Pokémon and resembles a large red dragonfly. It is often found in wooded areas as well as swampy areas, such as The Great Marsh. Its large eyes grant it omnidirectional vision, and its powerful wings allow it to create shockwaves capable of shattering glass. Furthermore, it is very adept at flying, being able to make sudden stops, turn in midair and hover in place. It evolves into Yanmega upon learning the move Ancient Power. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Yanma | Yanmega Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies between male and female Age: Varies Classification: Dragonfly Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Has omnidirectional vision, IQ skills let it see invisible traps, etc), Statistics Amplification (Through Silver Wind + Ancient Power, and Speed Boost which passively increases Yanma's speed), Negation (Can negate Intangibility/Non-Corporeality with Foresight), Mind Reading, Duplication (Via Double Team), Sound Manipulation, Precognition (Via Detect), Darkness Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Pseudo-Teleportation, Healing (Via Self-Curer), Sleep Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Hypnosis), Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, can bypass Forcefield Creation and Precognition (Via Feint), Absorption (Via Leech Life), Light Manipulation,Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation | Same as before to a far greater extent, plus Shockwave Generation, Damage Boost (Tinted Lens boosts the potency of resisted moves/abilities), limited Durability Negation (Its shockwaves cause critical internal damage to opponents) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to other first stage Pokémon such as Diglett) | At least Mountain level+ (Immensely superior to second stage Pokémon such as Pupitar) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric based attacks from Pokémon such as Pikachu) | Relavistic (Treated as one of the faster non-legendary Pokémon, should be superior to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Yanmega can easily carry around adults on its wings while flying) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Charti Berry (Halves the damage taken from Rock type moves, single-use), Wide Lens (Increases the accuracy of Yanma/Yanmega's moves) Intelligence: Above average (Pokémon like Yanma and Yanmega have natural battle instincts, and Yanmega is specifically stated to be a very skilled flyer and predator) Weaknesses: They both are more susceptible to Fire, Ice, Electric, Rock and Flying type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Speed Boost:' Yanmega's speed passively increases throughout the fight by a large amount. *'Tinted Lens:' If Yanmega uses an attack that is resisted by the opponent, the potency of its move increases (usually double). *''Frisk:'' Yanmega will identify the names of the opponent's held item(s) at the start of the match. *'Compound Eyes:' Exclusive to Yanma, its enhanced vision and compound eyes boost the accuracy of its moves. |-|Learnset= *'Bug Buzz:' Yanmega vibrates its wings to generate a damaging sound wave. This can also lower the opponent's durability. *'Air Slash:' Yanmega attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. This may also make the target flinch. *''Night Slash:'' Yanmega slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises with blades of darkness. *''Bug Bite:'' Yanmega bites the foe, stealing and eating any edible items that the foe holds at the same time. *'Foresight:' Yanmega enables a Ghost-type target to be hit by Normal- and Fighting-type attacks; in other words, their intangibility/non-corporeality is negated. This also enables an evasive target to be hit via thought reading. Furthermore, this has the secondary effects of undoing illusions and allowing the user to see invisible targets. *'Tackle:' A physical attack in which Yanmega charges and slams into the target with its whole body. However, it is notoriously a weak move compared to others. *'Quick Attack:' Yanmega swoops at the opponent at a speed that makes it seem almost invisible to a comparable opponent. *'Double Team:' Yanmega begins moving so rapidly that it creates illusory copies to disorient the opponent. These can move around and act on their own, and this can be used to create up to hundreds of copies. *'Sonic Boom:' The target is hit by a destructive shockwave. *'Detect:' Enables Yanmega to evade all incoming attacks by seeing into the future. *'Supersonic:' Yanmega generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Uproar:' Yanmega attacks with powerful sound waves that prevent the user from falling asleep. *'Pursuit:' Yanmega uses a darkness-based attack that does additional damage on a retreating opponent. *'Ancient Power:' Yanmega attacks with a prehistoric power. It may also raise all of Yanmega's stats (Attack Potency, Durability and Speed) at once. *'Feint:' Yanmega attacks the opponent while bypassing any forcefields or forms of precognition. *''Slash:'' The target is attacked with a slash of claws or blades. *'Hypnosis:' Yanmega employs hypnotic suggestion to make the target fall into a deep sleep. This even works on Dark types, who typically have high resistance to mind manipulation. *'Wing Attack:' The target is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide to inflict damage. *'Screech' Yanmega emits an earsplitting screech which harshly lowers the target's durability. *'U-Turn:' Yanmega hits the foe with a powerful attack and then immediately retreats, gaining distance. |-|Egg Moves= *'Double Edge:' A reckless, life-risking tackle. This also damages Yanmega quite a lot in recoil. *'Feint Attack:' Yanmega approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. By catching the target off-guard, this attack rarely misses. *'Leech Life:' Yanmega pierces the foe's flesh with its brutal fangs, sucking their blood dry to heal itself. *'Reversal:' An all-out attack that becomes more powerful the less health Yanmega has. *'Secret Power:' Yanmega attacks the target with a secret power. Its additional effects vary depending on Yanmega's environment. At SBA, Central Park, the secondary effect would be to put the opponent to sleep. *'Signal Beam:' Yanmega attacks with a sinister beam of light. This may also confuse the target. *'Whirlwind:' Yanmega hits the target with powerful winds, causing it to be blown away. *'Silver Wind:' The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by the wind. This may also raise all of Yanmega's stats (Attack Potency, Durability, Speed). |-|IQ Skills= (Can be turned on and off at will) *'PP Saver:' Yanmega will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Yanmega recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Gap Prober:' Yanmega can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Concentrator:' Yanmega is focused on making its attacks hit, so its accuracy is boosted by 1 level. Its evasion is reduced by 1 level, however. *'Practice Swinger:' When Yanmega fails to hit the target with an attack or move, his Attack and Special get boosted for only the next turn. *'Trap Avoider:' Yanmega avoids stepping on visible traps (and Wonder Tiles) when walking. *'Sharpshooter:' Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Yanmega's moves and attacks. *'Counter Hitter:' Yanmega takes on the Mini Counter status, which makes him strike back against attackers in certain conditions. *'Clutch Performer:' If Yanmega's HP gets dangerously low, his evasiveness is boosted by 2 levels. *'Critical Dodger:' Yanmega is able slip out of the reach of dangerous attacks so that critical hits don't make an impact. *'Stair Sensor:' When he reaches a new floor, Yanmega uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. *'Quick Dodger:' Yanmega becomes better at evading attacks and moves. *'Trap Seer:' Yanmega will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. *'Quick Striker:' Yanmega attacks at a faster rate, so he will always lash out with an extra attack right after its first one. *'Super Mobile:' Yanmega gains the ability to walk on water, lava, and clouds. It can also dig its way through walls by moving through them. *'Sure-Hit Attacker:' The accuracy of Yanmega's regular attacks is far greater. *'Energy Saver:' Yanmega's stamina will decrease at a slower rate than other Pokemon. *'Nonsleeper:' Yanmega is resistant to being put to sleep from traps and the moves of foes. *'Weak-Type Picker:' When battling several foes, Yanmega will be able to identify their weaknesses and strike the target that it has a type advantage against. *'Self-Curer:' Yanmega recovers far faster from status problems, such as being paralyzed. |-|Others= Moves exclusive to the TCG: *'Agility:' Yanmega relaxes and lightens its body to move faster, greatly increasing its speed in a very short amount of time. *'Baton Pass:' Yanmega switches places with either a teammate (as shown in the TCG + main series games) or an opponent (as shown in spin-off titles such as PMD), acting as a psuedo-teleportation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Shockwave Users Category:Flight Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Insects Category:Bugs Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sound Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Air Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Nintendo Category:Speedsters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7